The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, in particular, to strain relief devices for use with multiple conductor flat cable connectors.
There are various strain relief devices for use with multiple conductor flat cable connectors.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,512 provides a cover and a strain relief which form an integral portion of a multi-conductor flat cable connector.
Typically, when a strain relief member is attached to a connector housing, the strain relief member is positioned on the outside of the connector housing. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,041. Because the strain relief member is not within the connector housing profile, it is easily dislodged.
Further, the prior art discloses strain relief members, termination covers, and connector housings, wherein there are virtually no moving parts or only the strain relief member has moving parts. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,257.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,041.
Finally, the prior art discloses strain relief members which are rendered useless if one latch arm or one pair of latch arms fails. That is, should the strain relief member become broken in half during termination or post-termination, the strain relief member will either drop from the connector and termination cover, or it will become virtually useless in its ability to provide actual strain relief. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,041.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of this invention to provide a strain relief member which remains within the profiles of both the connector housing and the termination cover.
It is a further object to provide a strain relief member and a connector housing, both of which utilize moving parts.
It is yet another object to provide a strain relief member with multiple pairs of latch arms, wherein each pair can work independently of the other, such that the strain relief member will not fall from the termination cover and connector housing if one latch arm fails.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.